The Rising Sun
by GreenEyedDork109
Summary: Ten years after Edward left Bella. Instead of feeling miserable, she decided to something about it. But when the Volturi is invovled and a trip brings her back with her past, will she forgive and forget? Or has she already moved on?
1. Dinner Time

**Thank you so so much for your reviews! I love you guys for that! While reviewing the story for myself, I noticed that I had a couple of errors, and I wanted to start all over. Don't worry same plot, sae people. I wouldn't people saying _'What?!'. _So here you go....here is Dinnertime. Da-Duh-Daa! *clears throat* Sorry.  
Oh, and I own none of the Twilight characters! Darn you Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

I miss him. A lot. I miss how he held me. And how he kissed me. And- as much as I hate to admit it- the way he teased me about my prehistoric truck.

_Oh get over it Bella! He left you. He never cared. Let the damn thing go. He's never coming back. _My mind told me.

Yeah, get over it.

But I couldn't. I still had a passion and desire for him. He was the first guy I ever kissed. I mean _really _kissed. And he was the first guy- besides my dad- to say he loved me. So why leave? He said he loved me and he just left. Why?

What was I to him? A human toy? A toy where he just picks up sets down whenever he feels like it? Well fine then. The hell with him. I didn't need him then (expect for when James tried to kill me) and I damn sure don't need him now. I can fend for myself.

Just then, my huge double doors opened.

"Isabella, supper has arrived." She commented.

Though I've been with them for ten years now, she's the one. She's the one that will freak the hell out of you. Jane Volturi. Her small kid-like figure is nothing compared to her strong dangerous personality. Even though she can't hurt me (thanks to my protective mind) she's just so...intimidating.

I stumbled off the bed. Typical. Always falling or tumbling. Or probably after falling, I'm stumbling to get up. "Uh, okay Jane.: I replied while grabbing my large, black, cloak. Before leaving I looked at myself in the mirror. I was looking at two things. The first was who I was before all this happened.

Before, I was just regular 18 year old, Bella Swan with a "regular" life. Living in regular Forks. And then I meet the Cullens. And everything seems to change.

I learn how they're vampires and that I was desired to become one.

And now the present. Now, I'm an 28 year old Bella Swan, trapped in an 18 year old body. Aro changing me was the most scariest thing ever. But, I never screamed and I was able to possess a power. I have the power of telekinesis.

It took less of a second to think all this up, because my vampire mind worked faster than a human's. I sighed and walked out the room with Jane.

"Jane, you know it's okay if you call me "Bella' right?" I asked her, once we got in the elevator.

She turned to look at me, as if I was aggravating her. "I will refer to you as 'Isabella', " she rolled her eyes before continuing. "'Bella' is merely a nickname."

Before I could respond, the elevator doors opened, and supper's smell smacked me in the face. Supper was waiting. I could smell them.

I couldn't take it any more. I pushed through the first hallway doors. I was about to open the other doors if only muscle-bound Felix encircled his arms around my waist.

"Patience, dear Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I think he secretly likes me. I hear him and Caius joking about it all the time. He was only twenty when he was changed. But I'm not interested in dating anyone. Because of _him. _No!, I thought. Don't think about him.

But it was there. I vaguely remember the devastating day he told me he was leaving. As if my memory wanted to be more painful, I could remember our exact words. Fantastic.

"_You're not good for me Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him._

_I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again. He waited patiently, his fave wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again. _

"_It...that's what you want"_

_He nodded once._

_My whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything below the neck._

"_I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's now too much," he said. _

_I wondered what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his face in response. But before I could I could identify it, he composed his features into the same serene mask._

"_Anything,"I vowed._

_As I watched his frozen eyes melted the gold became liquid again, molted, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming. _

_  
"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_I nodded helplessly._

_His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He need you. Take care of yourself – for him."_

_I nodded again." I will," I whispered._

_He seemed to relax just a little bit._

"_And I'll make you a promise in returned," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

I hadn't noticed, but Felix was still holding me.

I put myself together and opened up the front doors. I sat next to Caius.

Aro stood, and smiled. "Thank you for coming to our dinner party. We would now hear words from the lovely Bella."

I smiled and stood up. With my power, I locked all the doors and windows. "Thank you Aro. People of Volterra, as Aro mentioned, we appreciate you for coming to our dinner party. But there is something that we didn't mention," With full speed, I ran to a human. I grabbed his hair and exposed his neck. "you are the dinner." And I bit down, draining the life out of him.

I can hear the people trying to escape, but they should know better. They shouldn't accept "dinner invites" from the Volturi. Unless they want to be the dinner.

* * *

**Whoa. So tell me what you guys thought about it. The part about Edward leaving is not mine! Dammit SM! Still Love You Though!  
Anyway be looking for _Mission. _Hopefully will be uploaded tomorrow. Its going to be good (well I'm writing it, Duh!) Haha. Alright I'm done rambling**


	2. Mission

**So after thinking about it, I thought I just go and start writing the 2nd Chapter. Why not? Here you guys go.**

* * *

"You did a fabulous job Bella." Demetri commented after we, uh, cleaned up. Vampires cleaning up was like a bonfire, but plus the humans being the bonfire.

"Yes. Bella has a very good talent." Alec chimed in.

"Aw, guys. You're making me blush.." I said, sarcastically. I said goodbye, to all human emotions after being changed. I was first exposed of my talent when for some reason angry with Jane. I think we were arguing about him...Edward Cullen. Anyway, next thing I know, I have her flying around the room. Aro told me about one other vamp with my power. Her name was Antheopatra **(A/N Ha! That's my person. Try stealing _that Stephanie Meyer.) _**and the power got the best of her, and she died. So, I've been learning to control it.

Just then, Caius walked in the room. We stood up in army stance and greeted him in harmony.

"Greetings." He turned to me. "Bella, we have a mission for you."

I beamed. "Really? What is it?"

"It deals with the Cullens."

My happiness faded just as fast as it appeared. "What? No! NO!"

"Are you raising your voice at me?" He questioned. He took a step closer.

I cleared my head, to calm down. "No. I'm sorry. Okay, what's my mission?"

I really hoped I wouldn't be with them for long. I wouldn't know how I would feel if I saw him again. I wouldn't know if I would be happy or pissed the hell out.  
I don't know. You decided.

**

* * *

**

**EPov**

Ten years. Ten long agonizing years without my love Bella. I thought coming back Forks would work. I later found out that Bella moved in with her mother, Renee, to Florida. I was so stupid to have left her. What was I thinking? I tried to protect the one I loved, and, in return, I lost her. I wondered what she was up to. What she was doing as a job. If she had cut her beautiful brown hair or if she had ever marr-  
I growled. Marriage without me. Espically with that dog Jacob Black. Before I could torture myself any longer, someone knocked on my door.

_Edward? Is it okay if I can come in and talk?_My youngest brother, Jasper asked through mind. Since Bella's disastrous birthday, Jasper has stayed away from me. He always stayed his distance from me. So it shocked me when he finally wanted to talk to me.

"Sure, Jazz. Come in." I replied, brotherly.

Once he came in, he sat down on the edge of my bed. He sighed before he talked. "I wanted to say I'm so sorry. It was so stupid of me to try to attack Bella. I thoght I had enough control, but I didn't. And you have lost her becaue of my actions-"

"Jasper, please." I cut him off. " It's okay. I left Bella to protect her, and since she's in Florida I've did all I could to protect her. I shoud've known that you couldn't handle the smell of her blood. I allowed to happen and waited to long to stop you. We didn't teach you control yourself as much. Its no need to say sorry. And I have no choice but to say that, because your pixie wife is listening to our every word." I added.

As if on cue, Alice came in the room, and sat on Jasper's lap. "Well you can't blame a pixie for being concerned. It's in my nature. Oh, I'll get the door." She hopped up and ran downstairs, Jasper following behind.

* * *

**APov**

When I opened the door, I couldn't belive who I saw. I didn't want to belive who I was looking at.  
Bella. It was Bella! As a vampire.

I blocked my mind, so Edward couldn't read it. If this was Bella, I didn't want him to come and get mad or excited.

"Hello, Cullens. The Volturi would like you to...." I stopped listening when I heard her voice and what was coming out of it. The Volturi? Why the hell would she be with them.

"Edward! Edward!" I yelled. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in the house.

"What?! What do you want Al-" He gasped when he say the figure in front of him. "Bella?" He whispered. Jasper and I walked next to him.

Bella folded her arms. "Hello, Edward."

Edward cautiously walked to her. He had a confused look on his face. Bella looked content. She had no emotion on her face. Edward looked her up and down before whispering her name.

"You just said that," She replied.

He shook his head. "How- Wha-Who-"

"Are you planning on finishing those words?" She interrupted.

Geez, for a vampire, she sure was mean.

"Okay, what happened to you?"

"Mmm, that's a very long story. I'm not here for stories. I here to tell you the Volturi would like you to come to Volterra for a meeting. Bring Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and have a few things to discuss. Thank you for your time." She smiled and began to walk out the door. Edward ran up and yanked her in by the waist,

Then something wierd happened.

Edward began flying across the room, smashing into the wall. Jasper and I gasped. I turned to Bella.

"Did you do that?" I asked astounded.

"Want to see it again?"

I walked up to her. She took a small step back. "Bella, please. Just tell us what happened. Please." I nearly begged.

She looked at me for a second before saying, "As I said, it's a long story."

"We have time." Jasper commented.

"Fine. Let's start ten years ago. When your brother left me." She replied as she took a seat. Edward and Jasper sat across from me and her. "Where's the rest of the Cullens?" She asked.

"Hunting." I answered back simply.

"When they return, I will tell my story."

"They may come back late."

"Remember? I've got time."

* * *

**So tell me what you thought about my 'mean and vicious' Bella. I wanted to make her like that to keep you guys saying "Will she forgive the Cullens" HAHA, sneaky right? Don't worry that will come in time.  
_Storytime _will be uploaded tomorrow, for sure. Only if you review! **


	3. Storytime

**Okay people, please don't kill me for taking to long to update. Its because of...uh..the..um, *tries to make up an excuse* the snow. Yeah that's it the snow.. Ugh, fine. I lied. But I just been out of it. But I got everything back up, and I tried to make a kick ass third chapter. Here you guys go. Here's Storytime. **

**P.s. Thanks so much for the reviews. By the end of the story I'll respond to all of them. Every single one. (Hopefully)**

* * *

I couldn't believe I was here again. Talking to them. Especially Edward. I didn't look at him. I focused my eyes on Alice. When the others came back, I began to tell my story.

"So, after Edward left me, I was miserable. I departed from my friends and my life. It was like he had taken me with him. Charlie forced me to move in with Renee at Florida after graduating high school.

"While in Florida, my professor told me about an old legend in Italy saying a royal family lives in the highest tower, and thanks to Edward I knew it was true. So, I decided to go and try to join. Aro accepted me from the beginning. He left me human for a month, then made Caius change me. That's when I learned I the power of telekinesis-"

"Oh!" Alice interrupted. "You guys should have seen it! She flung Edward across the wall."

"Really?" Emmett tried to hold back a giggle.

I nodded. Well I have a tendency to throw people across the room if they unexpectedly touch me. Anyway, after discovering my power, I learned how another vampire named Antheopatra had the same power as me. She died because she didn't know how to control it. So I've been learning how to keep it under control.

"So that's about it. That's basically what I've been doing in the past ten years."

Carlisle sighed. "That's very interesting Bella. Now can you explain why you're in our house?"

"Well, the Volturi wanted me to come to you guys to invite you to Volterra. We want to have a meeting."

"For what occasion?" Esme asked. How I missed her sweet motherly voice. Her and Alice _may_ have been the only two I really still cared about.

I shrugged. "Just to talk. I must be going now." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked sad.

"The Holiday Inn. I'll be here for about a month." I glanced at Edward, who lit up a little.

_Don't get attached, Bella. _I reminded myself.

"Um, so, yeah. See you guys later." I said beginning to walk outside. I could hear Emmett's husky voice.

"What are you _doing_?" He was saying. "You always said you missed her! Here's your chance to get her back dude! Go after her fool!"

"Bella," He whispered. How I've missed his voice. His velvet soft voice. Ugh! It's just so hard not to love him! Damn it!

I turned around. "Yes?"

It took him a while but when spoke, he said, "You dyed your hair, black. And fail to cut it. It's past your waist."

I looked at him, dumbfound. "You're here to tease me about my hair. Ugh, good-bye." I turned sharply around, but he caught my wrist.

"No," He sighed. "I wanted to talk to you. Tomorrow. In the woods."

"Why the woods?" Isn't that where he broke my heart? And he wanted to bring me back there. He was kidding right?

"I just wanted to talk there. What do you say?"

I groaned. "I don't know Edwar-"

"I'm not asking for you to fall in love with me again." He interrupted.

Too late. Which is why I can't go with him....right? Aw, man. I'm so screwed up.

Before I could think about what I'm about to say, I blurt out, "I have to think about it. I'll tell you what I think at eight. Is that okay?"

He nodded, moving in closer. His smell was still intoxicating. With all my strength, I moved away, but slowly so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. Or did I already do that?

"Alright. I-I'll call you later." I reassured him.

He smiled slightly. "I'll be waiting." He responded. He said it as if he were saying two things. He'll be waiting for my call and he'll be waiting for me to take him back.

I smiled back and got in the car. I turned on the engine and drove off.

This had to be one of the most intense things I did. Did I just turn him down? No, I didn't. I said I would call. That's a good move right? Yeah, it is. But wait...

If I have to question myself, did I really move on and let him go?

Great, one month, one phone call, and one very confused Bella. Life just doesn't get better.

* * *

**I actually cried while writing this. I don't know what was up with this chapter. It just makes you question if Bella should really be with Edward again... And sorry for the short chapter.**

**Need some help with the next chapters.. Come one people, give me some ideas.. Yours might be recognized..**


	4. Choices

****

**Okay.. I know you guys are pissed off at me for not uploading me. I know, I'm sorry. But my school is on my butt on these tests! Can you believe it? In ordered to move on with my life, I have to take these dumb test. And on top of that, I'm sick. I must really love you guys to be doing this. But, I did. So I am giving you guys the fourth chapter. Here's _Choices. _Hope you guys enjoy it. Oh, and I have no part in the making of the Twilight characters. If I would've known anything about it, I would've beat Stephanie to it. But oh, well. Am I rambling? Yeah, I am. But that's me. A rambler. Deal with it.**

**

* * *

**

BPov

At the hotel, I sat on my bed contemplating on what I was going to do. I was just so confused.

Edward asked me to go somewhere with him. Was I capable of doing that? This is the person who _hurt_ me. I don't think I will ever get rid of that pain. Vampire or not. But the other part of me told me to forgive him and just forget that the pain was there.

I grabbed the phone and began to dial the number. But stopped one number short. It was just to hard.

What was _wrong_with me? What was I waiting for? I've been saying over and over again how I wanted him back and how long I would wait just to see him. That's why I went to the Volturi! To become immortal and not have to wonder what it would be like if I had died and never had seen him again. That gave me encouragement. I began dialing the number again. Maybe I was doing the right thing. _Maybe._

EPov

She still hadn't called. I checked the clock frequently.

4:15

4:52

5:39

6:49

7:12

That was it. Life. Love. Meaning. Everything. Over. She wasn't calling. She wouldn't hear me out on what I had to say. That had to be understood. After what I did to her ten years ago, she wouldn't forgive me. I practically gave her to the Volturi. I practically allowed them to kill her and change her to this human eating beast. It wasn't her fault.

It was mine.

As if there was a Lord, my cell phone rang. It was her number.

"Bella," I whispered. I kept my voice calm. I didn't know what kind of call this was. Maybe she wanted to talk to me, or maybe she never wanted to see me again.

She hadn't said anything for a minute, and I got the message perfectly. She never wanted to see me again.

I smiled. "I understand. Thank you for at least allowing me to see your face one last time. You don't know how that made me feel. It was like I had a huge knot in my stomach and you thankfully removed that. So, uh, good-bye-"

"Wait," She interrupted. Her voice was angel-like. Beautiful and strong. Just like I knew she would be. "Uh. I'm at the place. So whenever you want to come. Unless you're saying never mind."

"No. Not at all. Give me a few minutes. I'll be right there."

There was a smile in her voice. "Okay, see you when you get here."

And with that we hung up.

I raced to my room to change. I didn't know what this will leave us, but I knew that I would get unsolved answers and that hopefully she would too.

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in Alice." I rolled my eyes. She's just so nosy.

She danced inside and sat on my bed. "So I see your going for it."

"Yes, I suppose, I am." I laughed.

She beamed. "Oh good. So what are you going to say or do?" She asked.

I scoffed. "I don't know. You tell me. You're the psychic." I laughed.

"Well, that's true. But, what do want to say?"

That got me thinking. "I don't know? I mean how do you talk to someone, you hurt ten years ago?"

"You just have to go with what you feel."

I smiled. "Thanks, Alice. You may be utterly annoying, but you're also helpful."

"Don't get soft on me Eddie-boy." She rolled her eyes and left my room. She quickly came back and said. "Wear the her favorite blue shirt. She's looking for it. She also misses it." She smiled and closed my door.

I walked to my closet and grabbed it. I rarely never wore. It always reminded me of her.

But I was going to my fate. And this time, I wasn't messing anything up. It had so much chances. And this was only Test 1.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I finally reached the forest. She was there, as I expected.

"You can do this Edward," I told myself repeatedly. I finally cut off the engine and got out the car.

She knew I was behind her, though she refused to turn around. I lightly put my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella," I whispered.

She surpressed and sigh and turned around. "Hello, Edward."

"So where do you want to start?"

She bit her lower lip. "I just need answers. Nothing else."

I waited patiently. I didn't even care if she talked. Being in her presence was enough for me.

"Tell me why." She said simply.

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Tell me why." She said again, a litter louder this time.

"Why, what?" I asked again, with the same confused expression on my face.

"Tell me why you left."

I was silent for a moment. I figured this was going to come up.

"Okay. I'll tell you." I took in a deep breath before I started. "Bella...."

****

* * *

****

Whoa! Stop the chapter! Leave it as a cliff hanger I want you guys guessing what he will say, and how Bella will react. I'm going to try to start writing longer chapters. Hopefully it would work. Uh, oh, Edward such a romantic..isn't he? This has to be one of the most touching chapters I think I've written so far. Ah, so review and tell me what you think. Good comments or bad. But I'm hoping all the comments will be good. And don't do those good comments to save my feelings. Whatever I have army family members.. Feelings, don't exist in my family.. Oops, sorry. Rambling again. Wait, LALALALA.. *clears throat*I'm done. I swear.


	5. The Truth

**Hey guys. Thanks for sticking in with me.. After this story, I was considering going on a vacation on fanfiction. Well, I mean, I'll stop writing stories for a while. But I want to continue this story. My goal is actually 26 chapters of this lovey, violence, stuff. Think you can stick in with me? Here's the next chapter. **_**The Truth. **_**I think I played a lot with the way the real story went. I don't know, you guys tell me. **

**

* * *

**

BPov

I was ready for this. I needed answers and he said that he would give them to me.

"When I said I left, I really didn't_ leave_, Bella. I mean, not in the beginning."

I wasn't ready for that.

"Wait what? What do you mean you didn't leave in the beginning?" I asked, my voice switching from confusion and anger.

He was silent for a moment, as if he didn't want to continue. He sighed, finally. "Bella, we can talk about this some other time. You -"

"Edward," I interrupted. "I need to know. Tell me. Now." I ordered. Wow, I didn't know I say something like that with such intensity.

He seemed to notice too, because he began talking again. "When I said 'good-bye', I didn't leave. I stayed away from you. I needed to see how you're life would be without me. I wanted to make sure you were okay. So, I watched you at night, and when you went to school.

"I saw how miserable you were. So, I was going to come and tell you what was going on, until you started hanging out with Jacob Black," He growled when he said Jacob's name. "I still wasn't convinced that you were okay. I still tried to call you. But whenever I did, you weren't home and Charlie usually answered. I didn't want to get into anything with him, so I hung up whenever he answered.

"When I saw how happy you started to become with Jacob" -a growl- "I finally decided to leave. My family and I went to Rio. Everyone except Alice."

"Alice?" I got the voice in me to finally talk. "You mean, Alice was still here in Forks?"

He nodded. " I asked her if she mind staying. She didn't have a problem with it. So, she kept an eye on you and she told me how you were. And then she told me about Laurent.

"When she talked about Laurent, my family and I came straight back. We were going to fight him, until the La Push werewolves killed him. That's when I knew you weren't safe without me. So I decided to stay.....again.

"By the time, I came back the second time, I went directly to your house. But Charlie told me that you were already on a plane to Florida, to live with your mom. So I just decided to give up. I think that's all."

I didn't know the expression on my face. My I knew my mouth was wide opened. I tried register her words in my head. I wanted to ask a question, but another one came in my mind, and I blurted it out before I thought.

"So when you said I couldn't say good-bye to Alice, you meant that I didn't need to, because she wasn't going anywhere."

He nodded. "I asked Alice not to accept your e-mails. She had a vision that when she answered, she'll tell you everything and that you two would try to find me. I didn't need that at the time. Looking back on it, I wish I would've let the vision come true."

"So you let me go through life thinking you didn't exist?" I asked enraged. I tried to lower my voice, barely succeeding.

"I thought I was saving you." He explained.

I scoffed. "From who, Edward? Jasper? Laurent? Victoria?"

"Me! I tried to save you from me!" He yelled. His normal golden calm eyes, were black with rage.

I never saw him like this before. And though I shouldn't, I kind of liked him like this.

He took a deep breath, before turning around.

"What do you mean you were trying to save me from you?"

He didn't respond or turn around.

"Edward?" I called out to him.

"Edward?" I called again. " You don't have to look at me, but just answer my question. What do you mean?"

He turned around. His eyes a dark gold. "Bella, I tried to take away all the bad thing in your life. From Jasper trying to kill you on your eighteenth birthday," I winced, but he continued. "from Laurent toying with you in the meadow. And then from the future revenge that Victoria will try to plan for you. I didn't want you to have this type of life. I wanted you to be a human with a regular boyfriend. I didn't ask for it!"

Without thinking, I moved forward -not to close to him- and tried to console him. "I didn't ask for it either Edward. But the truth of the matter is, we both got it. I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened. Okay?"

His jaw tensed, but he nodded, agreeing.

I didn't believe him. I walked over to give him a hug. He didn't react at first, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and secured my body to his. This felt nice. It was like the forest was coming to a full circle. The last time we were here, Edward broke my heart. And now we were here, healing broken hearts.

When we released each other, his hands still on my waist and my hands still on his shoulder, we stared into each others eyes. The way we looked at each, was overwhelming.

_What are you doing Bella? This is the guy that broke your heart, _My mind told me. But I didn't want to listen to my mind. Just my heart.

I didn't want to get to attached to him. I would only be leaving again in a month. I slid my hand off him and grabbed on his wrists. He got the message and released his grip.

"It's not that I don't want to-"

"It's that you can't. I understand. You want to obey your masters." He finished.

I smiled nodded once. "And besides, if we get attached now, who knows when we'll see each other?"

"You're right."

We were silent for a moment. I spoke, "I should start making my way, back to the hotel." I started walking back.

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your car." He extended his hand. I took it gradually. I liked how our fingers were intertwined.

We finally reached my car. I wish it were a longer walk.

"Since you're here," He started. " Do you mind feeding off animals?"

I laughed. "Uh, I don't know. I may need help."

"I'm going hunting tomorrow. Would you like to join?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow." I got in my car, started the engine and drove off.

I was thinking about two things. One: I was ecstatic that Edward and I were seeing together again. And the second: I should be kicking myself in the butt for not kissing him.

**

* * *

**

Well there you have it. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Was I playing with the book? You know Edward not really leaving Forks? He was just testing Bella? Hm, important questions! Anyway, I thought about letting Edward and Bella just kissing, but say no! Sneaky, much? I think so! Wow, I'm just saying things about absolutely nothing. But that's just who I am. Next chapter coming soon. See? That way you guys are questioning if I'm uploading tomorrow. Just soon. Oh and be ready for what's coming up.


	6. Hunting For Love

**So, I need more reviews! I'm glad you guys are putting my story on your 'favorite story' column, but guys..please! I need reviews to continue the story. Okay, I won't stop my story. But I still want reviews darn it! Give them to me now! Or else. Uh, forget that last one. Oh! On to the story. Here is _Hunting for Love. _For the rest of the story most of it will be BPov. No need to wonder who's talking, unless I put someone's else Point of view. =)**

What was I suppose to wear?

A short cocktail black dress? Or a regular raggedy sweat outfit?

I mean this_ was Edward._ He wouldn't care what I wore. But then again this _was_ Edward. I did always want to look beautiful for him.

I thought back to what he wore. Let's see. Black pants, black dress shoes, and my favorite blue shirt. I smiled at the mental picture.

_Focus Bella! Don't spend all your prep time drooling on this guy. He may be an angel, but- just focus!,_The voice in my head yelled.

I gave up and put on black pants and shirt with black and white Air walks. There was a knock on my door. I took in a deep breath and waited three seconds before opening the door. He looked even gorgeous on my hotel door, though that may sound weird. I just couldn't help the way I felt about him. He was just....him.

He smiled my favorite smile when he saw me. I tried to remind myself not to get attached, but it was so hard not to. While I was trying to stay away, it looked like he was trying so hard to pull me back into his world.

"Hello," he greeted. His voice velvet and calm. "are you ready to go?"

I nodded sheeplessly. I repeatedly told myself that everything was going to be okay. Right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You have changed in so many ways." He commented while driving.

"Well, that's what happens when you don't see a person in ten years. Things change" I replied. I know it was mean for me to say it, but I don't know..I guess I just blurted it out.

He nodded his head, as if he's to blame for my transformation. Well...he....was. Wasn't he? I mean, he's the reason I went to the Volturi. Wasn't it?

Before I could answer any of my dumb answers, my cell phone rang. I checked the caller ID. It was Aro.

"Oh my," I whispered.

"What's wrong Bell-"

"Stay quiet. Try not to breathe." I ordered.

He did what I said and I flipped the phone opened. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella. How's it going?" He asked.

I turned to Edward, who looked utterly disgusted for me to even be talking to Aro. Well, Aro was my master. I had to obey him.

"Great, Aro. The Cullens have accepted our invitation.

"Excellent, Bella. You're an amazing part of the Volturi. I'm proud to say that I made the perfect decision in changing you." He rejoiced.

"Thank you for having me." I looked back at Edward who looked both pained and ashamed. We made it to the woods then. Aro seemed to notice the sound of the engine cutting off.

"Are you in a car?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm going hunting." I wasn't lying. I was going hunting, just not human hunting.

"Oh, good. We need you to keep up the fuel. We'll be speaking later. Goodbye Bella."

"Bye." I shut my phone and sunk back to the chair.

I turned to Edward. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. But do you mind telling me why you thought the Volturi was a great family to become a part of."

I shrugged. "They were the only vampires out there, that were willing to take me in."

"I don't-"

"Edward, please." I cut him off. "I just really don't want to talk about it right now. Can we please just hunt?"

He rolled his eyes, aggravated. "Yeah. Okay."

We finally got out the car and went inside the woods.

"Are you sure no humans are here? Aro really didn't teach me to control myself with human scent." I asked nervous.

"I'm positive. I checked before I came to get you."

I nodded with bravery.

So, he came behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Close your eyes and go by what you smell."

It was very distracting. But I managed to do what he said. For some reason, it was easy to smell animal blood.

"Uh, I smell..what is that? A mountain lion?" I told him.

"Very good, Bella. Now, sense what direction they're going."

I ranged my ears further. They sound close.

"Uh, north...West?" I questioned.

"Amazing. It's north. Open your eyes and go for it."

I snapped my eyes opened. "What? Just go for it?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

I turned to the forest and kicked my legs into action.

The wind felt good on my face. My long jet black hair blowing in the wind felt good too. I didn't look back to see if he was following. I already spotted my mountain lion. It was a big mountain lion. With gray fur and yellow eyes. He growled menacingly. He exposed his razor-sharped teeth at me as if he was a threat to me.

"Nice doggy." I toyed.

He began coming toward me and before he could sprang, my teeth were already gnawed into his fur.

The animal pleaded in pain, but surprisingly it felt like sucking the life out of a human. His blood was good. So I didn't have a problem finishing him off. Who knew? By the time I laid the lion to the ground, I finally heard someone running.

"Excellent job, Bella." He commented.

"Thank you." I checked my clothes. Not a speck of blood on me.

"Are you full? Or shall we go again?"

I bit my lip, torn. I was pretty full, but I wanted to spend more time with him.

"We could go one more time." I suggested.

"Okay. Well-" He stopped short, his expression scared.

"What? What is it?" I asked, but as soon as I said it, I knew what it was.

My throat burned and my mouth filled with venom. The only thing that made me act like this was human blood. Before I knew it, a loud growl escaped my lips. And my feet were already going.

Edward's arms encircled themselves around my waist. It reminded me when I was in Italy and Felix stopped me. But this was different. It wasn't a Volturi guard. It was Edward. I wasn't in Italy. I was in Forks. So, I used my telekinesis to knock him off me, and I continued running. I made my way to my next victim. He was a okay-looking hiker. Blue eyes, broad shoulders and hair on his arms.

He smiled when he saw me. "Hello, pretty lady. What brings you in the woods?"

I felt my eyes go black. "Your scent." I was biting him before he could flee.

His blood was _amazing._ Better than any other blood. But Edward tackled me to the ground before I could finish. He was already though. I was enraged. He pinned me to the ground bringing my arms above my head.

Little did he know that I've been practicing for this. I moved my kneed up and was able to get my feet on his stomach to kick him. He flew in the air, only to land on his feet.

"Don't ever do that again." I growled.

"I'm trying to help you." He replied breathless.

I grabbed a rock-a bid rock- and threw it at him. "I don't want help." I hissed.

I ran back to my hotel, not caring who saw me. They'll just die.

This is exactly I didn't want to get closer to him. Because I just knew he would try to change my lifestyle. I knew he would just try to change me. I don't want to be changed. It's fun causing mayhem. It's fun sucking the life out of helpless people. I _like _being the villain.

**Bella ha ido directamente loco! Ella y Edward estaban totalemente fuera de golpearlo hasta que llego excursionista Whoa! Dime lo que piensas de ella! **

**Okay, so I'm Spanish. All I said was 'Bella has gone straight crazy! Her and Edward were totally hitting it off until that hiker came along. Whoa! Tell me what you guys thought about her!' And guys the next chapter _may _be the delay chapter. I don't know when I'll uploaded. But it will be uploaded. And that's my word! **


	7. Reunion

**Sorry about the hiatus. By brain is like swirling too fast. Really fast. But, I told you guys my goal is 26 chapters. I'm sticking to it. I don't care if they are the crappiest chapters. As long as it's 26. Ha! Anyway I thought about this story and I realized its just Bella and the Cullens. I wanted more people and so I put some in here. Here's **_**Reunion. **_**Hopefully Bella would come to her senses. But of course, maybe not. **

I paced back and forth in the room. Edward had left me three consistent voice mails. I've yet to respond to at least one. I didn't feel like hearing his lectures on how to control my thirst. Who was he to me anyway? That's the main question in this whole trip. My human life has nothing on my vampire life. It's new. I'm new. I'm the same Bella. I've grown up to be a mature immortal. Which means I can't run back to him, after everything that happened. He made his choice on what he wanted. He wanted me to think he never existed. That's what I'm going to commit to. I wasn't going back to heartbreak and hurt for someone who, probably doesn't even deserve me anymore. But his voice mails still brung me to him.

"_Bella. It's..uh, me. Look what happened yesterday, was nothing. I could understand why you retaliated against me. I'm sorry I tried to stop you from feeding on what you feed on. But I would really love to talk to you. So, call me back."_

"_Isabella. It's me..again. I know you don't want to talk to me. But I don't care. I really want to talk to you. I don't care how long the wait will be. Just let me hear your voice. I'll take a simple 'uh' or 'hi'."_

"_You're really not going to give me a chance? That's fine. I'll still be persistence. That's what gentlemen do. Please. Good-bye."_

And every voice mail brings me more hurt. But I can't do it. So why is my hand still on the phone?

I looked down on my hand, and with (as crazy as it sound) as much strength as I can, I released the phone and set it back in my pocket. I ran my hand through my hair. I tried to relax with some TV.

"_And in other news. Two deaths occurred just last night. Twenty-five year old Alex Ramirez, and Twenty-one year old Christian Thomas. Ramirez was hiking when something came up and attacked. Thomas was walking in the woods when something, again, attacked him. Police are calling it a animal attack. Live with us now, the chief of police Charlie Swan is here to talk further about the topic."_

Dad. It was my father. I haven't seen him. Since well...the Italy thing. He believes I'm there for a school trip. Time from time, we talk but other than that, it would be too risky for me to see Charlie. I mean, I know how to control my thirst, but just the fact of me having to be hesitant with my own father is...nerve-racking. The percentage of me attacking him, is too high.

"_Chief. What do you think about this whole thing?"_

"_Well, it's definitely a lost for Forks. The station is going crazy and I'm just praying that we can get this beast before it attacks on anyone else."_

"_Did you always think about the other possibilities?"_

"_What other possibilities?"_

"_As if, a human did this."_

He sighed on the topic. _"It was in question about a person doing this. So, I don't know. We'll play it by ear."_

"_Well there you have it. I'm Jerry McDonald. Reporting from Forks, Washington."_

The first guy that was introduced dead, I know I killed him. But I don't remember killing the other one. But I doubt a human did this. No, that's why these idiotic humans are so unaware. This was probably a werewolf. Or another vampire was in town. And one person took that place on my suspect.

Victoria.

She had to be it. She was still here, planning on killing me. She still wanted to kill me because of the death of her mate James. She made Laurent looked for me then he wind up trying to killing me. But luck was on my side. Because my friend Jacob Black was right there ready for battle. You see, Jake's a werewolf. Him and his pack was lucky enough to kill Laurent and get me safe and sound away from vampires. I remembered that day. It was as if my mind was a television and it was showing a rerun.

**(A/N. This is the part dealing with Laurent and Bella. This is all me. I used the theme, but all my dialogue.)**

_I needed to see him. But maybe the setting was wrong. The meadow didn't look like this. What was once a dream turned into a devastating nightmare. I needed to leave. I didn't want to deal with this. _

_I turned around to walk, but then I heard a familiar voice. "Bella," It went. _

_No. Please don't let it be. _

_It was. _

_I turned back around. "Laurent." I breathed. _

_A part of me was scared as hell. But another part was at ease. Scared because he was still apart of Victoria's pack. But at ease because he helped me and the.....Cullens from me getting killed._

_He was in my face in a flash. "Wow. I didn't expect you here. How are you?"_

_I breathed in and out my mouth. "Fine. How about you? What brings you in Forks?"_

"_Uh, Victoria wanted to me to check up on you. She's coming for you, you know." _

_I gasped. I didn't know how to respond. "Really?"_

_He nodded. "She's still very angry. I'm her messenger." _

"_Tell him my family and I are still here." It wasn't Laurent's voice. It was _his._ I knew that he would be here at this danger time. I did want he said. _

"_Well, I'll tell..Edward," My stomach churned after saying his name. "I-I'll tell him that you're here."_

"_I didn't say to tell him that." The voice growled. _

"_But, Bella. I went to visit the Cullens' house. And it's completely empty. How could they still be here?" Laurent smirked._

"_They travel a lot. But, he's very protective. So, I don't think he'll like any of this." I lied. In some way, I believed myself. _

"_Bella. I think you are lying. Which makes you more tasty." He stalked towards me._

_I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I was frozen._

_Laurent placed his hands on my face. "May I say, you made this quite easy Bella. I thought I would track you down. But it seems my food came to me. I'm done talking."_

_I closed my eyes and knew the worst was coming. _

_Suddenly behind us, was a menacingly growl. Laurent stopped short and mouth dropped. "This is impossible." He whispered. _

_I followed his glare and a horse-like wolf was standing in front of us. Maybe slightly shorter than a horse. But it definitely wasn't a bear that every thought it was. What was this thing? And why was Laurent freaking out? _

_I came to the conclusion that it wasn't a wolf. Well, not a wolf, more of a werewolf. _

_I took as much advantage as I could. I kicked my legs to action and ran all the way home. Just wait till Charlie heard my theory. _

The phone took me out my flashback. I checked the Caller ID. It was Alice.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Bella." Alice turned to Edward. I couldn't believe this. He was so persistence, it didn't make sense.

I sighed. "What do you want Mr. Cullen?" Part one in now giving him a second chance was not to address him by 'Edward'.

"I'm 'Mr. Cullen', now?"

"Is there a reason why you are calling me?" I replied icily.

"As my voice mail before, I just wanted to hear your voice. I will hang up now. I won't call you back. I'-"

"Let me go now? 'It would be as I never existed'." I finished, quoting him at the end."

"Not the last one. But yes. I'll let you go. Good-bye." He hung up before I could respond.

I scoffed. Wow. Another heartbreak. It just didn't stop did it? I just wouldn't stop loving and hating this angel?

Someone was knocking on my door. I sighed, and got it. I didn't believe who I was looking at.

"Hello, Bella." Her voice was child-like. Her wild orange hair was all over the place and she was smiling patronizingly.

"Uh, hi Victoria."

**Well there you guys have it. I will be updating. But when? I have no clue. But soon........I promise. Uh, the next chapter will be in Victoria's POV. Get ready for action and more hurt. Will Bella and Edward ever reunite?**


	8. Healing and Compromising

**Okay, so... Victoria is back in the picture. Great! What should Bella do? So many questions.. So little time. *scoffs* How cliche am I? Ugh, I need a life. Oh! The story! The story! Here's **_**Compromising and Healing. **_**It focuses on Edward...healing and Bella...compromising with Victoria. Well THE TITLE WAS SELF-EXPLANATORY! WHAT'S A GIRL TO DO? Oh, here. **

**EPov**

I paced back and forth in the family room. What did I just do? What did I just do? Bella. She was only woman I loved. I was foolish to push her away ten years ago. But that seemed necessary. And I got her back in my life and, again, I pushed her away. Even thought I did the right thing. Bella shouldn't have attacked that hiker. She didn't have a right. Then again, she was with the Volturi. _They_ taught her how to kill. _They _kept her safe from evil. _They _accepted her as she is.

And I didn't.

Emmett's thought broke my mental rant.

_Jeez, Eddie. She's only a chick. Don't be so depressed over her. Maybe it's best for her to just be without us. _

I looked at him sideways. "Em, if you were to ever devastatingly let Rose go, how would _you_ live with yourself? Would you make it?"

He paused, actually thinking about it. "Huh, maybe you're right. Sorry. But still, Bella made a moved on. Maybe you should too."

I shrugged. "I don't want to. I can't let her go."

He let out a laugh. "Edward, you are 109. You mean to tell me that you don't know how to let a girl go? What about Tanya? You let her go quickly."

I sighed. Though he did have a point. Tanya was interested in me while my family and I went to visit them in Denali. And though, she was beautiful, I didn't have the same interest in her. She understood, but nobody ever fails to let that go. Emmett jokes about it time to time. And him and Jasper bet on if I would ever pursue her.

"Emmett, this is different. I don't love Tanya. I love Bella." I explained.

He shrugged and got off the couch. "All I know is that, if you let Bella go the first time, and she still came back, then you must be the weirdest, lovestruck, bastard ever to let her go the second time." And with that he went outside.

He was right..As much as I hate to admit. Emmett was one-hundred percent right. Bella came back to me, and like a...bastard, I let her go.

Her coming back was starting to become my worst nightmare.

**BPov **

She looked at me, as if I was the gazelle and she was the lion. It sort of felt that way. She was scary. Like, Jane scary. But I reminded my self that she couldn't do anything to me. Not with my remarkable power. I was not the victim. She was if she touch me. With that thought, I didn't have a problem inviting her in.

She glided in, and sat down. "So is this the hide spot now?" She smirked.

I looked into her eyes, with bravery. "Yeah. The humans will never expect it. Just like I didn't expect you showing up at my door. Why are you here?"

She lifted her hands up, innocently. "What? I can't visit the legendary Bella?"

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Victoria?" I hadn't got around to saying her name. It was kind of weird saying it.

"I saw on the news. The idiotic humans actually think an 'animal attack' is the best category for the two hikers death. And with you being in the Volturi, rumors spread. So, after hearing about your latest mission trip, I had to stalk. I saw what you were capable of and I found it quite amusing that you flung your soul mate into the table."

I looked down at my shoes. "Not anymore he isn't." I murmured.

"Well...it seems you have lost your mate, as have I. How karmic."

I looked at her again. My eyes boring into hers. "What's the real reason your here?"

She sighed and threw her head back in exasperation. "Bella, you are so difficult to work with. Fine, I want you to join me."

I was taken back a little bit. "I- what? Join you? In what?"

She was up in a blink. "My clan. You have a extraordinary power Bella. Utilize it. With me."

I thought back to Edward, and what he would say to me. His voice sounded so clear, it was as if he was here.

_Bella, _his velvet voice whispered. _Don't fall for it. This is not what you want to do. Go against her. _

"Sorry. I don't want to be." I refused. It felt good to say 'no'.

She smirked. "Okay. I see." She began walking out the door. She turned slightly and said. "But it would be ashamed if your father, Chief Swan, was on the news because of an animal attack. But....it's your choice."

"You wouldn't dare." I growled.

She came back in and closed the door. She folded her arms. "I would."

"Victoria, if you ever touch my father. I would kill you." I threatened

"Try me. You may have a good power, but I'm stronger and faster. And," She was grabbing my neck taking the breath out of me, even though there was none there. It just felt like it. She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "don't ever underestimate me. Laurent must have told you that before. I will kill you and your loved ones before you ever touched me." She released me and patted my cheek. "So, what's your verdict now, Ms. Swan?"

I let out tearless sobs. "Where should we meet?"

"How about the clearing at midnight. You remember that place, don't you? That's where you and the Cullens played baseball, and we all had a scent of your blood."

I nodded comprehending.

"And you really shouldn't be afraid. It makes you look like a human all over again. I'm tempted to bite you." She finally left my room.

Knowing it useless, I locked the door and put the chain on. I sighed and sunk to the floor. I let out more sobs. This was the first time in a long time, I wished I was dead.

I met where Victoria asked us to be. She smiled when she saw me. She looked as if we were the best of friends, just catching up.

"You actually came." She smiled.

"_Where's my father?_" I askedblandly.

"Don't worry. I didn't go near him."

I nodded. "Good. So where do we go first?"

"Hm, the woods. But first," She pulled out of her pocket two tiny bottles. She flung one to me. With somewhat of an improvement of my coordination, I caught of the end of my fingertips. "drink this." She ordered.

I opened it up. "What is it?" I sniffed.

"Something called_ dandeli_. After feeding off the human, police won't be able to find any vamp bites."

I looked at her sideways. " You want me to drink this?"

"Yes." She saw my expression, slumped her shoulders and sighed. "You really think I would poison you? Bella, please. Here," She quickly unscrewed the cork and drunk it down. "See?" She made an 'ahh' sound after finishing.

I know I was dumb to believe her, but she looked as if she really didn't do anything to it. Before drinking, I sniffed it again. She sucked her teeth, tired. I looked up at her and rolled my eyes. I put my lips to the bottle.....

**Stop! Go no further! Okay, I know I'm mean to temp you guys like this, but hey... It's what I do. DO you believe Victoria? This is getting hot! Or something like that, I don't know. Tell me guys what you think. And the next chapter will be posted as soon as you think. This, I actually promise. LOL, I sound bad, don't I?**


End file.
